The Last Ones
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: There was an original Order of the Phoneix. True most of them were murdered during the first war but some of them survived for the second war. Emmeline Vance was one such woman. How did she cope? Implied EVxSB. Emmeline and Remus friendship.


**The Last Two **

_**So inspiration for this just struck and was begging to be written so enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Emmeline." You turn as you hear your name being whispered urgently. There standing off to the left of the rescue party is Remus Lupin. The man was, is one of your best friends despite the fact that you haven't seen him for several years.

It was him who you laughed your way through Hogwarts with. It was him who you joined the Order with and it was him who held you as you cried the night two of your best friends died and you learnt that your boyfriend betrayed them.

But as the truth dawned on you that you were the last two left of your group of eight, the rest having been killed or found out to be lying, backstabbing, traitorous bastards, you gradually lose contact and when Order meetings have to start again you still can't look at him properly without seeing a laughing boy surrounded by James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and yourself.

"Remus." You smile weakly at him leaving Tonks's side and coming to stand by him.

"I just thought that you should be prepared." He mutters staring at the floor refusing to meet your eyes something which you are forever grateful for. You know it would only take a look for you to choke up and Harry needs you to be there as soon as possible, none of you have time for tears.

"Prepared for what?" You ask confused by his statement. You know that this rescue mission is risky; you know that you could lose your life on it and strangely this doesn't bother you. Why would it when it would reunite you with everyone.

Remus swallows slightly and then raises his head so he's looking at you but still avoiding your eyes. "The rumours aren't exaggerated." He speaks honestly. "Harry…Harry looks like…"

He trails off but you know exactly what he is referring to and suddenly the only place you want to be is curled up under the covers with your eyes closed where you can pretend that none of this ever happened.

But you know that this isn't an option and so you nod briefly and thank your old friend and surprise both of you by giving him a quick hug. But that's what it is quick because as you release him you can feel the lump in your throat swelling and instinctively you know that Remus is battling with the same issue.

And so you return to Tonks's side and then as you swing a leg over your brooms and shoot up into the clouds. You're grateful that this is the method that Dumbledore has chosen for you to travel in. Flying has been the one thing that has kept you sane all these years and even at Hogwarts you couldn't go a day without sweeping through the air.

The first thing you notice as you land in the muggle neighbourhood, outside Harry's prison is how unappealing it is and knowing that the boy awaiting you inside is going to give you a shock makes you want to wait out here.

But again that's not an option and so you follow the rest inside. And then for the first time in twelve years you're seeing your best friend's son. Despite Remus's warning you find yourself reeling back in shock as Lily's eyes stare at you.

For the life of you, you can't work out how Remus is talking to Harry like a normal human being. You feel the lump in your throat swell again and bite your lip to prevent the tears from falling. He is an exact replica of James and memoires swirl round your brain until you can barely concentrate on the conversation taking place.

You hear your name being mentioned and quickly work out that you are being introduced to Harry. Knowing that you can't speak to him, you just can't you nod at him and sigh with relief as Remus moves on with the introductions.

You notice that Harry is looking awkwardly at you, Merlin even his facial expressions match James's and you know that he is wishing that you were looking anywhere other than him. But you can't because however, stupid it sounds you feel as though you are looking at Lily and James again and although it's hard you know that the reminder is something that will help you with the rest of your life.

Nothing scared you more than when the images of your friends began to dwindle. Sure the memories are still there but the actual images of people are starting to fade. If only there was a reminder of Dorcas and Marlene. The last thing you ever want is a reminder of Peter, the little rat.

"I don't know why I volunteered to come?" You mutter as you line up outside the house again and Remus places a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

"For them." He answers although he knows that you meant it as a rhetorical question.

################################################################################################################################

You've experienced pain. Marlene's death snapped your heart into two pieces. Dorcas's cut them into quarters. Lily and James's sliced them into shreds. Sirius's supposed betrayal whipped them up and whirled them round your body. Peter's actual betrayal whirled them faster.

But Sirius's death… You don't ever think you've been in so much pain. You can almost feel you heart cutting through your skin and you watch as Remus holds Harry back from following him through which just adds to the pain.

You don't ever think you've been so grateful for Hestia Jones. You've never had much to do with her but right now she's the one stopping you from disappearing through the veil as well. Normally you'd want to die, to reunite but now you want to stay, to fight because you need to know that you did have revenge for all your friends.

You watch as Harry finally breaks free of Remus's grip and sprints past you on his way to seek his own revenge on Bellatrix. Remus moves to go after him but it's at this moment that more death eaters flood in and he's forced to stay.

Hestia releases you as well and you whip round, shrieking every curse you've ever known at the death eaters. You grin in relief as several of them slump against the wall clearly knocked out or incapable of doing anything and you can only pray that the hexes last long enough so that the Ministry can see that everything that the Order have been saying is true. And that they get carted off to Azkaban.

But even as the Ministry come storming in, the death eaters that can apparate away, you don't feel any better for seeking your revenge.

##############################################################################################################################

"I want him back." You shriek hurling anything you can against your kitchen wall. A plate lies there smashed as does a mug. Remus calmly takes the next plate from your grip and wraps a brotherly arm around your shoulders to steer you through to the living room.

Your anger, for everything since you received the news of Marlene's death, has been unleashing itself all evening ever since Sirius had toppled through the veil. But now, now as Remus remains calm and sits with you on your sofa your anger evaporates and your grief takes over.

It's grief as you've never experienced it. It's grief no stronger or more painful than the grief you've experienced when Marlene, Dorcas, James, Lily and so you thought Peter were murdered. But it's different.

Then you cried, tears streaming down your face and they didn't stop coming for days. And then you're numb; you can't feel anything and nor do you want to.

But you are painfully aware of the fact that this grief is painful. It's weighing down on your lungs, the remains on your heart and you're struggling to breathe. By now you're sobbing wildly on Remus's shoulder and you're gasping for breath.

Finally you have regained control of yourself although only partly and while the grief, the pain hasn't lessened you can see Remus through the storm of tears. "You're my best friend." You whisper gripping his jumper tightly.

You don't care how sappy and pathetic it sounds you just need him to know. That although you lost touch he's your only best friend still living and you need him to know that. But suddenly you are painfully aware, as his grip on you tightens and his tears start to fall, that he already knows.

"I know." He whispers. "You're my best friend too." He kisses your forehead.

##############################################################################################################################

You know they're coming and you don't mind. You've done all you can for the world here. The only regret you have is that you'll be leaving Remus behind.

You don't even jump as you hear cracks inside your house as the death eaters start arriving. "Well well Vance." You hear the sneer of Bellatrix Lestrange who she knows is hoping that you will rise to the bait.

You don't and simply smile at her and twirl your wand between your fingers from where you stand, leaning against the kitchen sink. "Bellatrix."

"Not going to put a fight?" She taunts and you raise your eyebrows at her but shake your head. You're going to let them kill you, after all you don't stand a chance against ten of them. But there's no way you're going to give them the satisfaction of an easy fight.

And so before any of them have a chance to even blink you fire three curses at three of the death eaters and smirk back smugly at Bellatrix who screams in fury. Soon you're engaged in a duel with her making sure that you get a couple more of the others as well.

Finally you think that you've done your bit. Only three of the death eaters who came along are left standing and so you've kept everyone safe from seven of them. This done you drop your wand arm down to your side and smile at Bellatrix.

She grins smugly back and the last thing you see is a green light beaming its way towards you. And finally you'll be reunited with your friends and your boyfriend, the only part of you that is sad is knowing that Remus won't be too far behind you. You don't know how you just know."

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Tacxxx **_


End file.
